


A Peaceful Life

by lrose20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Tonks realizes that after the birth of her metamorphmagus daughter, she will never have a peaceful life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Life

I always knew I came from an odd family, that the people in my life were not normal. After all, I am a Black sister. My parents were Pureblood fanatics, my sisters spoiled, self-centered, and manipulative. My family name was known by practically everyone in the wizarding world. Needless to say, I've never lived a very quiet or discreet life.

But when I married Ted, I thought all that had changed. At last, I could have a peaceful life, settle down, have a baby, grow a bleeding herb garden. I did all three of those things, and yet the minute Nymphadora was born, I knew I would never, ever have a peaceful life. Tufts of hair turning pink, then blue, then green were a pretty good indication that my baby was not normal. Not would she ever be. 

My Dora could, and through the years would, change practically everything about her appearance. What if one day I didn't recognize her? With all the alterations, would I still recognize my baby girl? The tufts of hair turned pink again with a faint pop, and I knew somehow that yes, I would always recognize her, and be grateful I did not have a peaceful life.


End file.
